Idiocy
by TorogiAstig
Summary: In which Kagura is leaving to travel with her father. Two idiots say their goodbyes. One idiot finally gets a clue.


**Another random one-shot concocted during homework and study time. This story is the cause of my failing a Chemistry quiz. Go ahead and please enjoy my pain. :D**

* * *

"You're—leaving."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of the obvious; something obvious that he kept denying.

She faced the opposite direction and didn't turn to look—she couldn't. Staring him in the eyes would only open the tear ducts that she'd promised to keep closed, locked and guarded.

"Yeah Sadist. Sorry, but you'll have to find someone else to play with."

Maybe using that nickname would give her some piece of comfort; anything that can stop the churning feeling in her gut, the nausea in her mind, and most of all; the tight, painful prick in her chest.

"Yeah? Looks like it."

Everything in her world sunk. Increasing jealousy and hate grew for the nonexistent person that—in her mind—already replaced her.

Silence.

He knew she would get upset with that remark. But he decided it was her fault for even suggesting that he find someone else. Idiocy; he decided. This is what they always did; in times that they needed a straightforward answer; a blunt statement—a true expression of their true emotions. Instead; they would dodge their true emotions and fire anger and annoyance to cover up their insecurities. That's another issue: insecurity. They were both afraid—afraid that they are not right for each other; while others view them both to fit perfectly like a sword and its sheath.

Idiocy and insecurity, he decided. It was a cycle that had gone on for too long. He was tired of it. Denial was a wonderful thing because it meant you could ignore everything bad and change them into good—but what if something wonderful was being denied? What if denying would only turn what could be fortune into a misfortune or worse yet-regret?

No. He didn't want that; especially if it was about her. He didn't want to look back one day and know that he had the chance-but never took it.

Slowly he placed both of his hands softly on her shoulders.

"Don't turn around."

He could barely whisper. She froze under his palms.

"Dammit, Kagura."

The sound of her name echoed in her ears.

"You better listen up coz' there's no way in hell am I gonna repeat myself again."

The girl swallowed a dry gulp.

The man standing behind her grew extremely quiet and the suspense only multiplied with every passing second.

"Tsk."

In a swift motion Kagura was pulled against the officer's chest; his arms surrounded her waist tightly; securely.

Kagura panicked. "W-what the hell are you doing?!"

He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder and murmured for her to keep quiet. She did as she was told.

The two stood in the vacant park silently, Sougo enjoyed the petite girl's warmth—something he'd always wanted to feel. If he had 100 yen for every time he denied the fact that he wanted to simply hold her like this; he'd own half of Edo.

After gaining some confidence Sougo turned the girl to face him while keeping her in his arms. He glued his eyes at hers but she averted his gaze after a quick glance. Kagura's cheeks burned lightly and he noted the pinkish shade that it had. He quickly bit back the stupid remark along the lines of: 'Wow. I didn't know violent, alien monsters can blush too' after deciding that it wouldn't help his cause one bit.

As he shook the thoughts away he concentrated on her eyes again which remained glued off to the side shyly. He took in a deep breath as he began to lean in whilst moving one hand from the girl's waist to her chin. Kagura blinked as she felt warm lips come in contact with her own—her eyes grew wide and her body went rigid. The only thing she could focus on was Sougo's half opened eyes and the sensation on her lips.

The light haired man tightened his hold on her as he inclined his head to one side; deepening the kiss. His eyes closed completely and Kagura felt hers shutting slowly as well. He took her upper lip between his and he could feel Kagura inclining her head as well to better meet the kiss. He obliged, caressing her cheek with his thumb. The two melted against each other as every word relating to their feelings were expressed in one action. It almost seemed impossible.

After awhile Kagura began to back away, her lungs begging for air. Sougo didn't mind, his lungs were doing the same. The two caught their breath and Sougo glued his forehead against hers, staring at the two deep, bright blue pools that stared right back.

"If you don't come back I'll kill you and feed your body to your dog then feed your dog to a whale."

'_I love you.'_

"I'd like to see you try; no one else in this godforsaken universe will accept you, you sadistic bastard."

'_I love you too.'_

* * *

**Let me know if you enjoyed my pain or not. I'm cool with criticism. Click the button so as to review this story.**

**:3**


End file.
